The Blood Dragon
by RuneSpire
Summary: This story follows Crimson, a 2nd generation Blood Dragon Slayer who joined the guild while the others were trapped on Tenrou Island. The story begins when she gathers the courage to make a friend- Bickslow. Rated M for future lemons and constant inappropriateness
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey, all! this is the first fanficton I've written... ever. I started with an OC, but please give it a chance, I've worked really hard on creating her. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! Suggestions are more than welcome. This is a VERY mature fanfic, so reader beware.** **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Mischief**

I quickly make my way across the wooden beams, not a creak sounding from the strong structure of the rafters of the Fairy Tail guild. The croud below me erupts in cheers and laughter as Cana finishes off yet another opponent in a drinking contest.

Paying no mind to the rowdy gathering around the bar, I find my way above the Thunder Legion's usual hang-out spot. Seeing their fearless leader is absent, I glance at the bar, noting a certain Demon Mage's absence.

 _Perfect._

I watch intensely as Evergreen makes her way to the stairs, no doubt on her way to her beastly boyfriend. _'Such an odd couple... but I'm glad they're happy.'_ Smirking to myself, I allow my magic to flow, easing it towards the fairy woman. To be clear, I would never intentionally harm one of my guild mates, regaurdless if they know I exist or not. Manipulating her blood flow to certain parts of her brain, I give a slight boost to her libido, smirking wider as her eyes cloud with lust.

The change is subtle, only visible if one was watching her intently- such as Elfman, for example. The two quickly stride to each other, pausing only for a moment before she grabs his large hand in her dainty one, eagerly leading him from the guild and into the night.

Satisfied that she will be preoccupied for a time, I now look to Freed. Slight surprise interrupts my smirk as I watch a very drunk Cana lead the blushing Rune Mage by his hand, her hips swaying dangerously as they rush out the back door. _'That was unexpected, but makes this a lot easier.'_

My gray eyes finally fall to the silvery metal of a helmet that hides all but the devious smile of Fairy Tail's own Seith Mage. Wishing with all my might that the offending covering would just disappear, I remember the red eyes that sit on either side of his facial tattoo. The beautiful crimson that reminds me so much of the power that had been forced upon me nearly thirteen years ago. I absent-mindedly rub beneath my sternum as the scar there seems to vibrate.

Snapping from my trance, I wipe the nervous sweat from my hands onto my baggy hoodie. I've spent the last five years watching my guild carrying on with their lives, promising myself never to involve myself again- besides my monthly S-Class missions, of course.

Unwillingly, several images of terrified faces flit through my brain, the memory of horror across Makao's features three years ago causing my body to go rigid. Steeling my resolve, I force my nervousness away and straighten my spine, allowing my unruly mischief to dominate the inner turmoil.

 _'Maybe it'll be different this time.'_ Bracing myself, I step from the supportive beam, allowing my knees to bend slightly once my feet meet the floor with a firm _tap._ Bickslow's sudden change in posture as his gaze snaps to me fuels my excitement, even as his totems snap into defensive positions.

Smiling softly, I lift my black pony-tail from the right side of my neck, exposing the black guild mark interrupting the red lines of my full body tattoo. Once he establishes that I'm not some enemy come to attack, he relaxes and his totems go back to their care-free dance above his head.

Raising a finger to my lips in a plea for silence, I jerk my head towards the corner of the room, leading him out of sight from the rest of the guild. Once there, I point up to the grid-like wood above our heads, gesturing for him to climb. At his hesitation, I allow a short laugh to escape before launching myself at the walls. Kicking from one wall to the other, I make my way up until I can grasp the smooth wood, swinging myself hard enough to launch into the air before my feet firmly land on the beam I grabbed.

After a few long moments of silence, I lean over the edge of the rafters and extend a hand to the open-mouthed acrobat. Shaking his head and closing his mouth, he quickly copies my moves, his long legs speeding the journey before he grabs my hand, both of us jerking to lift him easily next to me. Giving him time to adjust to the height and new vantage point of the guild, I allow myself to quickly glance under his helmet. _'Still can't see his eyes. Oh, well.'_

If Laxus isn't with his team, he's usually in his office. Add in the notable absence of Mira, and you have an interesting situation in the office of the next guild master which just so happens to be viewable from the very back of the rafters where I was currently leading a confused Bickslow. From what I've observed of the Seith Mage, he's a top-notch pervert who would jump at any opportunity to tease his friends. Hopefully this isn't a huge mistake.

We finally reach a small landing above the goal where several vents are spaced out on the floor, marking each room. Grabbing his hand, I lead him to one, making sure to listen hard for any sign that we've been caught. Releasing his hand, I point to the vent, smirking as he doesn't hesitate to peek at the spectacle below.

Laxus has Mira on his desk, his pelvis pressed hard between her legs as her hands grip his body tightly, their mouths devouring each other's.

I look away quickly, feeling a bit queasy and thoroughly embarassed at the sight. Fixing my gaze on Bickslow, I'm satisfied to see the mischievious grin frimly plastered on his face. As his tongue rolls out, a blush creeps to my cheeks. _'Stop that. I just need a friend.'_

I've been so tired of being alone for a long while. Seeing how this man has been judged for his magic striked a chord with me. He's hurt people with magic before, and so have I. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking we'll be 'best buds' or anything, but maybe just someone to talk to once in a while...

I quietly walk away, making my way out of the guild unnoticed, even by the grinning mage behind me. _'Tomorrow I'll try again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So how is it so far? Keep in mind, this is my first written fanfiction, so I would love some advice and pointers! Feedback is really important to me, too, without it, I may give up and think this story is no good...** **Comment on the story if you would like me to (try to) draw my character!** **Anywho, there will be a slight time-skip in this chapter just because I'm excited about the developments fast-aproaching.**

 **Forging Friendships**

The greenery of the trees hide my presence high in the branches well enough as I wait for a white-haired mage to unlock the guild. She gives a quick wave in my direction before pushing the heavy doors wide open. _'She's always so kind to me, even though I've never approached her. Almost makes me feel bad for showing Bickslow her wild secret.'_ _Almost._ Leaping down silently, the dirt and gravel crunching beneath me, I quickly make my way into the structure. As I walk through the open doors, I tug my hood tightly around me to hide the markings on my skin.

Technically, the guild isn't open quite yet, but Mira has never complained about my tendencies to avoid the large crowds that tend to gather rather quickly here. I've thought about making the demon mage my first friend, though I don't wish to disrupt her busy schedule more than I already do. I have no idea where I found the courage to approach _him_ yesterday.

Sitting at the bar, I quickly set a stack of jewel on the polished wood, paying ahead for the day's meals and tonight's booze, plus the usual large tip. ' _Maybe_ that's _why she doesn't mind me so much,'_ I chuckle to myself. I know she sometimes uses her own funds to cover the broken furniture after a brawl, so I try to help make up for it. Not like I need this much cash anyways.

All I've ever needed was clothes on my back and food in my belly. I learned long ago how to get comfortable sleeping in trees (and caves in bad weather). If I bought a house or rented an apartment, I would have to worry about nosey neighbors and struggle to hide my magic's branding more than I already do. If anyone would understand magic forcing a brand on your skin, it would be the Seith mage. That's the cost of having a power that can control a person's very being... and the cost of being able to take away their very life with a snap of your fingers.

The lovely woman before me places a large tray of bacon, toast, and apples on the counter, sighing at the stack of money I left for her. She learned long ago that if she refused, the money would appear in her pocket at some point. The monster that raised me, trained me, and eventually sold me, made sure that I was able to move anywhere without being seen- a talent that fuels my anti-social behavior. No matter how hard one may try, it's difficult to stay on gaurd 24/7, especially while working in such a hectic environment.

Smiling softly to her, a rare act on my part, I nod my head in thanks before digging in to the massive meal as she sets about her morning duties. Just as I polish off the last crumb from my plate, her throat clears roughly. Hesitantly, I glance up, my gray eyes meeting with her vivid blues.

"So, you showed Bickslow a secret, huh?" she says, her sweet tone going against the venom in her smile. I stutter, wide eyed, trying to think of an excuse so that she won't hate me. She holds a pale hand up to stop my attempt.

Her smile turns wicked before she continues. "As punishment, I will let _you_ choose between two options." I stiffly nod once, eyes still wide with apprehension. "You must either stand naked in the middle of the guild during the entire dinner rush,"

I start panicing, my heart racing in my chest as bile threatens to erupt from my throat.

" _Or,_ there's a party next week." Quickly, my expression turns dumbfounded and confused until she speaks again, lowering her hand as the evil glints in her eyes. "Which you will attend, socialize, and partake in at least three activities while dressed in whatever I choose for you."

Mouth dry, I swallow thickly, weighing my options. Either way, I'm fucked. _'And not in the good way.'_ Tensing my hands into fists, I steady my resolve. "Can I add some requests?"

Her smile brightened. "You may give suggestions, but I will ultimately confirm or deny them!" Her cheery disposition is beginning to make my head spin. If I angered her, she could force me into the first option.

' _I have to choose one.'_ Sighing to myself, I clench my fists until my short nails bite into my palms. "I'll choose the second option, _but,_ you gather three outfits that _I_ get to choose from." She tilts her head, thinking for a moment, and then nods in agreement. "Also, Cana isn't allowed to force me into any of her... _games._ "

At this last suggestion, her wicked grin returns. "Oh, _Crimson,_ you forget that this is a _punishment._ Of course, your three activities will be chosen by our _lovely_ Cana!"

' _I wonder if I could run far enough away that she can't find me... probably not.'_ Trembling slightly, I reach out my hand to shake on it. "I deserve that. Sorry, Mira."

Taking my hand in hers, she jerks me halfway over the bar, nose inches away from my own. "Crimson, if you _ever_ show someone what I do behind closed doors again, I won't forgive you so easily."

(several hours later)*

My tennis shoes tap lightly as I swing my legs against the rafters. Luckily, my trembling died down shortly after explaining why I did what I did (more or less), and she didn't seem nearly as angry. Still, she refused to back down on her revenge, which is causing my current restlessness.

 _'The majority of the guild doesn't even know I exist. How am I supposed to randomly show up and hop in on_ their _party? Won't I be imposing or bothering them?'_ Honestly, I know everyone is really laid back and accepting. Even those that were present three years ago when Twilight Ogre came to collect (destructively) the first time have either forgotten or gotten over my reaction to the threats.

 _Blood splattering the floor in swirls, like a morbid display of beauty. The enemies doubled over in pain, struggling to stand and run. The spinning room filled with the terrified and disgusted faces of my guild mates. Makao's horror written all over his features as he slowly steps back and away from me. The silence as I ran from them all._

 _Monster,_ was the whisper that broke the silence.

I shake those thoughts from my head. Mira is wicked- not cruel. Makao told Master, Laxus, Mira, and Erza about what happened while they were on Tenrou Island, making sure they knew about me as well. I had listened in, fearing he would only warn them away from me. Instead, he voiced his concern that he and everyone else had betrayed me. He had hoped that Master and the S-Class wizards could help me. He didn't know where I came from, though. Or just how close I was with the two men down there, even though neither of them ever heard of my existence.

The shuffling of feet far behind me pull me from my thoughts. Steady balance, but unfamiliar with the territory- _Bickslow._ Confused, I turn to see him making his way towards me, a rather large bruise on his jaw but still sporting that cocky smirk. I had decided against getting his attention today since I had gotten myself into enough trouble. _'But here he is. Interesting.'_

He waves happily at me, speeding his steps until he lands swiftly beside me. Taken aback, I still my legs, my eyes continue following him as he smoothly sits. "Hey, man!" he greets.

 _'Wait._ Man? _Maybe he calls everyone, male or female, that?'_ Snapping out of it, I smirk back, nodding towards his wounded jaw. "So, Laxus punished you for teasing him?"

He throws his head back in a hearty laugh, his voice unheard by those far below us. "Yeah, but it was worth it. At least Mira didn't find out about it!" He let out another laugh, shoulders shaking and I slouched in shame. Noticing this, he stops. "Oh, fuck. She got you, didn't she?"

I let out a quick chuckle, masking my fear. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I just have to do something embarrassing next week." Sweat gathered on both of our faces, imaginations running wild.

"Well, at least she won't dress you up in lingerie and whip you in front of everyone!"

"Wait. When the hell did she do that?!" Dizzy again, I grip the beam tightly. ' _What if all three of the outfits are just skimpy underwear?!'_

Laughing again, he smacks my back roughly. "Don't worry! She only breaks out that stuff for the girls!"

 _'What the fuck?'_ I just stare at the silver helmet blocking the laughing mage's face before the reality dawns on me. _'He really thinks I'm a dude. No way.'_

Looking down, analizing myself from the black tennis shoes to the baggy denim jeans to the over-sized black hoodie that seems to hide _everything_. Make-up just smears when I fight, so I never wear it, and my long hair is kept back in a low pony tail because it just gets in the way.

 _'I really_ do _look like a guy."_

Without a word, I step from the beam and run out the door, ignoring both the confused Bickslow and the stinging behind my eyes. I've never cared whether I looked like a man or woman, so why did my heart plummet like that?

 **A/N: hope you liked it! It may be a little OOC, so I'm sorry. Please give feedback! The more I get, the quicker I'll update!**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: So, this chapter is a bit dark. I realized that I haven't really touched on her personal issues very much, so this is my attempt at y'all getting to know her better. Hope you like it!**

 **Memories**

The greenery of the forrest whips by in a blur as I continue to run from my negative emotions, leaving only confusion to rattle my senses. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ My exhasperation over these strange feelings only add fuel to the anger brewing inside.

Making my way through the crowded trees, I thrust out my fists randomly, splintering wood as I pass. My calloused knuckles aid in my destruction as I continue on despite being miles away from the city's edge. _'Why does this affect me at all? How could he be such a dick to think I'm a_ man

A thin, low-hanging branch catches my cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. The sting of the cut causes me to slow my steps as my head clears a bit. _'I've given him no clue as to who or what I am. If anyone is at fault for this_ slight _misunderstanding, it's me.'_

Taking slow, deep breaths, I allow my feet to stop. Steadily, the sounds of wildlife return now that it seems my being the immediate danger has passed. I continue breathing deeply while listening closely to the life around me, paying careful attention to the light rustling through the underbrush.

The only scent within a hundred yards besides my own belonging to the forrest, I open my eyes and relax my posture. I turn and view the destructive path I left in the wake of my warring emotions, disappointed in myself. Not only did I hurt the nature that I love so much, but I also left a clear trail for enemies to follow.

 _'I don't have to worry about enemies anymore. Father doesn't care enough to send someone after me, and the man he sold me to has been dead for years.'_ Memories flash through my mind at an alarming pace, causing a break in my steady breathing. Only seconds pass, but they drag on mercilessly and I try to push the images back.

 _The searing pain as demon-like claws dig into my flesh just under my sternum. The glowing blood-red lacrima being forced through the gaping hole. Someone screaming in agony in the distance as the item is pressed deeper still, until it lays just under my heart. The screaming gets louder as the voice begs them to stop. The laughter of the raven-haired man covered in someone's blood._

 _As I gasp, the screaming halts._ _It's my voice begging, my screams pleading, and my father covered in my blood._

 _My vision grows black at the edges as the last of my whimpers die down. I can feel my inner flesh molding and attatching to the lacrima, the strange sensation bringing about clarity in even stranger ways. Calm breaths escape my raw throat as the cruel man crudely stitches up my still-bleeding wound. His chuckles still echo in the concrete room until he notices my steady glare._

 _Time slows as his eyes widen with surprise. The mages gathered to watch the spectacle burst in showers of blood as I listen to the magic building inside me. No guilt in my actions, I watch those who were so unwilling to save me as their bodies drop to the ground, leaving my father as the only one standing._

 _Covered in the blood of the six men I had just slain as well as my own, I sit up on the cold metal table to stare into his souless black eyes. Swinging my legs over the side, I pull back on the magic flowing out of me._ 'He doesn't deserve to feel my magic.'

 _No, Ivan Dreyar deserves much worse._

Grasping my head firmly between my hands, I force myself back to the present. Trying to force my rapid breaths back to the calm and steady ones I can control, I drop to my knees. The grass and stones dig into my skin, the sharp sting once again bringing me back to reality.

 _'I didn't kill him. My family's blood is not on my hands.'_ Shortly after his companions fell, he had sent a telepathic message to his underlings to pump sleeping gas into the room. If I had had even a thin rag to cover my nose like he did, I wouldn't have been affected. If that damned gas hadn't put me out, I could have escaped before they slapped anti-magic cuffs on my wrists. _'But I also would have killed him.'_ Regardless of the pain, I would have come to regret killing my father.

Standing straight, I push the memories to the back of my mind. The past is in the past. One can only move forward with the knowledge they gain from it, not from reliving it.

Turning south, I start walking back towards Magnolia with the small sliver of moon lighting my way. _'Thank heavens for dragon-slayer vision,'_ I think to myself. After half of an hour, I pass the final evidence of my mental anguish, the splintered wood reflecting the moonlight in the otherwise dark forrest.

I softly pat the tree as an apology as I continue on, aiming to stop for the night a mile from town.

(Time-lapse until moments before dawn)

My eyes snap open at the shrill screams coming from a blue jay on the branch above my head. Groaning, I throw my arm over my face, almost causing me to fall from the narrow tree limb supporting my back.

Regaining my balance, I glare at the offending animal that continues its call for a mate. Realizing the damn thing doesn't give two shits about my sleep, I throw my weight to my right, rolling from my perch to land on my feet. Ignoring the slight stumble from tripping on an unnoticed stone, I begin trudging to a nearby stream.

Splashing the frigid water on my face with a slap, I force myself a little more awake before heading towards my stowed pack. I find it quickly within the hollowed trunk of a nearby pine and gather what I need for a quick bath.

I hum a tune softly to myself as I strip out of my clothes. Letting the layers fall to the ground, I set my clean ones on top of the stack so they don't get dirty from the muddy bank. The cool water feels almost brutal as I slowly make my way deeper into the pool, so I sing my song aloud to distract myself until I get used to it.

Once the water reaches my hips, I lower myself into the clear liquid. Despite the warming weather, early spring tends to leave the water a bit icy. The chill causes my breath to catch as it reaches my breasts, ending my little song quickly before I drop myself entirely into the depths.

When my head breaks the surface, I make quick work of washing my hair and body while surpressing the shivers threatening to overtake my body. Satisfied that all the dirt and soap are gone, I rush to my stack of belongings to wrap a towel around my pale body.

Holding my small mirror with one hand, I run a comb through my waist-length hair. I hate all the knots and tangles with a passion, debating once again on whether or not to just cut it all off. Once the comb makes its way through smoothly enough, I take the towel from my body to squeeze the excess moisture from the dark strands.

Finally finished with the aggrivating task, I quickly set down the mirror and gather my hair into an elastic band at the base of my neck before quickly running the towel over my damp body. The swirls of my tattoos glint in the light of the rising sun, seeming to pulse along with my heart.

I hadn't noticed them when they first appeared all those years ago. My father kept me heavily drugged until he found a buyer willing to work with a trained assassin who had not been broken yet. The first time I noticed the crimson marks was when my knew boss/owner pointed them out to me.

 _"Perhaps that is a much more fitting name for you, now that you have no family nor home to call your own. Crimson."_

I agreed with him back then. The family who gave me my name no longer wanted me, so might as well take the new name along with my new life, right? It wasn't until years later that I found out that I had a brother and grandfather still living. By then, I had lost almost all sense of myself in the daily torture I'd been subjected to. Once I began my missions, I thoroughly believed that a killer like me would never deserve a true family.

Fairy Tail had taken down the dark guild my new master had command over just before Tenrou Island was attacked by Acnologia. I was returning from the latest mission when I found my master laying under a pile of rubble. For the first time in my life, I felt like the collar strangling me had finally been cut.

After that, I spent a couple years wandering around the country before deciding it was time to thank the guild that set me free...

 _'Focus,'_ I remind myself. I quickly pull on my clean clothes, stuffing the remainder of my things back into my sack and into its hiding place. _'Time to go to the guild.'_


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: so, I started writing chapeter two and I just couldn't stop. Forgive me for my mistakes, I'm doing this on my phone and spell-check doesn't work in this app. Please give feedback! Please?**

 **Games**

Jogging up to the doors, I hurry to make my way to the bar where Mira has already set out a large tray of food for me. She offers me a friendly smile before taking the money I offer her, strangely not walking away. A mouth full of toast, I shoot her a questioning look.

Mira leans over the bar, her chest straining against her dress. "Why did you let Bickslow think you were a boy?"

 _'Does this woman know_ everythingI swallow my food and immediately regret it as I start to choke. Thankfully, she offers me a cup of coffee and the hot liquid makes short work of the bread so that I can breathe again. A slight blush heats my cheeks. "Well, I kind of got upset when I realized, so I left without saying anything," I mumble.

A very feminine huff escapes her lips. "Bickslow isn't stupid, but sometimes he is _so_ clueless." Taking her frustration out on the counter, she roughly scrubs at a nonexistent smudge on the wood. After a few moments, she slams the rag down on the floor and glares at me.

Swallowing the much smaller bite of food down, I give her a frightened look, willing her to voice her issues.

A pale finger points at me accusingly. "If you just told him the truth, you two could be together by now!"

"Wait, what?" Getting dizzy from trying to figure out what could have possibly brought out this conclusion, I decide to wait for her to clarify.

"Just talk to him today, okay?" The threatening tone of her voice leaves no room for refusal, so I only nod.

(Later that day, just after dinner rush)

I take a long gulp from the bottle of passionfruit rum in my hand while watching Bickslow approach out of the corner of my eye. Quickly adjusting myself against the pillar I'm leaning against, I pat the open space next to me for him to sit before passing the alcohol to him. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth and watching the brawl below us.

One of his totems float in front of my face, seeming to analize every feature before I smile kindly to it. "You're not creeped out?" Bickslow finally speaks. Shaking my head, I turn towards him.

"Your magic is powerful, but not scary," I state before taking a long drink to finish off the alcohol. He only grunts in response as I pull two more bottles from the beam adjacent to us. I pass one to him and open my own. "Wanna play a game?"

With a quirk of his brow, his usual grin slides across his features. "What kind of game?"

Chuckling, I rotate my body so each leg is hanging on either side of the wood. He copies smoothly. "Let's get to know each other. Two truths and a lie, for a few rounds, then you can pick the next game."

"Alright. Guess wrong and you drink, I take it?" I nod in agreement and motion for him to go first. "Okay, hmmm. I have never had sex with someone belonging to the guild, I once pranked the master and was barred from missions for a month, _or_ I love bringing chicks back to my place."

The choice sounds easy enough. "I think you _have_ had sex with a guild member."

His smirk widens. "Drink up, Pervert." Laughing, I roll my eyes and take a swig. "Actually, a few of us guys swore that guild members were off limits- unless there was a serious relationship." Understandable. "Actually, I hate having women over at my place. I once had a girl break in and steal half my shit after I broke up with her."

I could barely keep my laughter under control after picturing the look on his face when that happened. He rolled his eyes and pushes me lightly on my arm. "Sorry. My turn, okay. I, uh, I'm an S-Class mage, I know karate, or I stole these," I say the last while wiggling the bottle in my hand.

Bursting out laughing, he sputters out a response. "Well, I've seen you grab some job requests, so I know the first one is true." That causes me to pause. "And Mira would _kill_ you if you stole from the bar. So, I'm gonna say you _don't_ know karate."

"Fucking hell," I mutter as I take another drink. "I'm losing."

He lets out a little chuckle. "Well, your soul changes color when you lie, so this game isn't really fair."

I glare at him. "Well, if I knew we were using _magic,_ I could tell by your heartbeat."

Holding his hands up in surrender, he laughs again. "Okay, okay. How about a different game? Truth or dare, then?" I give a short nod. "You first."

Thinking I should play the first round safe, I go for the one less expected. "Dare."

He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise before his smirk returned. "Alright, I dare you to go smack Cana's ass." His tongue rolls out of his mouth.

"You want me to die, don't you?" Not waiting for his response, I stand and take a long drink from my bottle. I can feel his eyes on me as I climb down the wall and make my way unseen to the table our resident drunk is occupying.

I eye the beam standing not too far from the brunette as I slowly make my way closer. With as much speed as I can gather, I give her rear a quick _smack_ before leaping high onto the pillar and scrambling my way into the rafters.

"Who the _fuck_ just touched my ass?!"

Glancing down to make sure no one saw me, I stifle laughter as she accuses a clueless Happy who quickly flies away. I reach Bickslow who is unashamed by his dare and plop down next to him. _'I think I need to slow down on drinking. Starting to get a little tipsy'_

"Okay, _pervert._ Truth or dare?" I ask the chortling mage.

"Truth. I think you need to calm down before I pick dare."

I tilt my head to the side. "Fair enough. Now tell me, how talented do you think you are at judging someone with just a look?"

His eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Well, I see souls, so I'd think I'm pretty good at it."

Trying to hide my smile, I don't wait for him to ask. "I pick truth."

"Why did you run off yesterday?"

 _'Fuck.'_ I scramble my brain trying to find a way to bend the truth, noticing the alcohol fogging my thought process. Resigned to telling the truth, I open my mouth. "Well, it's becau-"

Before I can finish, a large cracking echos through the guild. We only have enough time to see the crumbling beams of the rafters before we fall through the air.

Panic over my inability to right myself is quickly dispelled when a pair of strong arms grip me right under my breasts. I ignore the painful pressure to see who saved me. His blush is barely visible under the heavy helmet, his totems squealing as they fly us to the safety of the second floor away from the rubble.

Long silence envelops us as reality dawns on him. _'Well, I was going to tell him anyways.'_

He surprises me by speaking first. "Well, that's enough games for one night. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?" Something like hope seems to lighten his eyes, but I must be mistaken.

I nod stiffly before heading out toward my campsite.

(One week later)

I try not to spew my drink in laughter as Bix tells me about his most recent prank that's barred him from jobs for the next two weeks.

After that awkward night, he and I have hung out in the rafters daily. No wierd vibes or mention of my gender have been made, thank goodness. I've shown him my power on other people and explained how it works, being sure to stress that I can't force emotions that aren't already there. He taught me about his, excited that I showed genuine interest in his 'babies' and how they came to be. He won't show me his figure eyes, which I understand, but everything else seems to be available information.

Neither of us bring up our pasts before Fairy Tail.

He asked what happened with Twighlight Ogre, so I told him. Strange enough, the memories didn't overwhelm me like they usually do. I made the explaination brief, regardless.

 _'They came in and threatened the hall. When Makao and the others stood firm, one of the bug guys grabbed Romeo. I lost my temper and used my magic to pull their blood from their pores. Not enough to cause lasting damage, just enough to scare them shitless.'_

He listened with empathy as I slowly recalled the reactions, explaining how I was raised, and that I didn't realize how badly my magic would scare Romeo.

In return, he told me about Fantasia. Knowing it wasn't the same as I was trying to protect the guild, not destroy it, it was comforting to know I'm not the only 'Fairy Tail Fuck Up.'

We both got a big laugh out of the name. We even made a banner to hang when Team Natsu comes back from yet another destructive mission. Bickslow insisted we use lots of glitter so that it can shower over them.

Mira calls up to me from the second floor offices, waving me to come down. After a quick fist-bump to Bix, I rush to meet the white-haired beauty.

Her wicked smile sends shivers down my spine as I get closer. Every instinct in me is telling me to get the hell out of here. Grabbing my arm tightly, she begins leading me downstairs and towards the guild doors. "Uh, Mira? Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, we have _lots_ of work to do if you're going to be ready for the party tomorrow."

I forgot about that. Sweat forms on my brow as my voice shakes. "Uh, what kind of work?" I wish I ran while I had the chance...

She looks me up and down before stating one word that sends terror through my body. "Waxing."


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: I've had a headache all day yesterday and today, so my thoughts aren't exactly in order. Sorry to anyone inconvenienced by this.** **On a side note, I got my first comment! So in celebration, I'm going to try to post two chapters today! Thanks for your follows and reviews!**

 **Brutal Women**

I am very proud to know that I did not scream as all my body hair was ripped from my skin last night. After the first strip of wax was yanked off, I tried to escape... which of course only caused Mira to demand more removal as punishment. _'I feel like a prepubescent child,'_ I think to myself as I rub my smooth legs together.

The morning sun climbs higher in the sky, ticking down what little time I have left until I have to meet Mira at Lucy's apartment. Apparently, Team Natsu returned last night shortly after Mira abducted me. The demon mage enlisted the help of a certain blonde for my "transformation," saying she needed all the help she could get.

 _'Thanks a lot,'_ I sigh to myself. I reluctantly drop to the ground to make my way towards my impending doom.

(Noon at Lucy's front door)

I groan internally as I knock on the wooden door, listening to the voices on the otherside. _'Yeah, it's not just Lucy and Mira in there.'_

The door swings open quickly, slamming shut just as fast as pale hands yank me inside. "Strip down and sit down," commands a cheery Cana. _'Fuck.'_ I do as I'm told, leaving on my simple cotton panties and surpressing sports bra. Cana flashes a questioning look at my chest, rolling her eyes when I say "They get in the way." The three girls scramble around the room to gather supplies so I take a moment to appreciate the soft cusions beneath me.

A few minutes pass until Mira clears her throat. Snapping my eyes up, I see that the three women each have a dressed mannequin beside them.

"We each threw together an outfit. Each one has a dress, underwear, shoes, and so on. No mix-and-match!" Her blue eyes glint with glee in a wink, waiting for my response.

Lucy's choice is... pink. Hot pink, at that. A _super_ pink, low-cut halter dress ( _a little jiggle and I'd pop out)_ along with white wedged heels. I send a small apologetic smile to the girliest mage in the guild. _'Nope.'_

Cana grins wickedly as she toys with the hem of... _'Can that even be called a dress?!'_ Gulping, I eye the red monstrocity. Strapless with large cut-outs on the sides and a length that would barely cover my ass. I don't even want to see the rest of it. _'Hell the fuck no.'_

That leaves only one option: Mira. Sagging my shoulders, I look to the demon mage. Her eyes dance with amuzement before she gestures to her creation. I stifle a groan. _'Well, it would at least cover_ most _of my goodies.'_

Once the clothes have been chosen, the girls push me into the bathroom so that I can shower before starting on the rest.

(Several hours later)

 _'These women are ruthless.'_ Lucy brought out her spirit, Cancer, to do everyone's hair and make-up. When he listed off everything he could do with my long locks, I only asked him to cut it so it didn't cause so much trouble for me.

Now, I sport an angular cut that barely reaches my shoulders. The weight difference is significant enough that I can't help but to run my fingers through it constantly. _'I kind of like it,'_ I think with a smile. Thankfully, he went light with my make-up, smooth eyeliner, brown lip stain, and just a smidge of amber eyeshadow.

Cana ended up pouting about my choice long enough for Mira to agree to use the underwear she picked out for me. _'No mix-and-match my ass.'_ The black lace cheekies cause just as many problems as the the strapless push-up bra. I'd rather go commando.

When the last touches are made to each woman, we head out into the night.

(At the guild doors)

Much to my relief, the tattoos exposed by my unusually exposed skin go unnoticed for what they are. At first, I mistook the hungry stares of pedestrians as hatred, but then Cana gently cleared that up for me.

Seeing my hesitation at the large entrance, Mira pulls me aside. "You know, you _could_ just go back to option one." Yeah, great pep-talk. Lesson learned: don't fuck with Mira. Shaking my head, she grabs my hand and pulls me inside the crowded building.

 _'The music is louder down here.'_ My attempt at scanning my new surroundings bypasses any ability I once had to notice the blatantly obvious. _Everyone_ is staring at the group of women occupying the door way. Snapping out of my overwhelmed state, I make my way quickly to the bar, ignoring the whistles following me.

I quickly order four bottles of rum, intent on making my way into the rafters until this whole fiasco is over. However, as the bottles are set before me, a chilling voice reminds me of my agreement before a flow of white hair passes by. _'Shit.'_

My back rigid and straight, I gulp down half of the firey liquid from one container. _'Next step is to socialize.'_ I warily glance around the room, seeking the familiar glint of steel. Giving up my search, I slouch into my stool, willing myself to disappear.

The gathering grows louder as other guilds come to join the fun and the bar quickly fills. A white-vested figure invades my personal space as the male leers at my body barely contained in black fabric.

"Hey, there," the gruff voice breathes. Not wanting to be rude, I give the Light Dragon Slayer a quick glance and half-assed smile. "Let me buy you a drink, gorgeous."

 _'Gorgeous?'_ The compliment sends a small splash of heat to my cheeks. I gesture to my three full bottles, my fourth already drained and disposed of. "Thanks, but I ordered ahead."

His masculine laughter shakes his chest lightly. "Well then, how about a dance?"

"I don't dance." I mumble. _'Why is he still here?'_

"Oh, come on! I'll teach you!" Starting to shake my head, my forced smile quickly disappears when he touches his lips to my ear in a whisper. "It'll be fuuuuun. Just like sex."

I pull back in horror. His left eye winks lazily as he strokes my retreating bicep.

"You know, I'm a dragon slayer. They say my kind make the _best_ lovers," he slowly states as he bites his bottom lip. His eyes travel back down to my breasts

Anger races through my blood and my lacrima starts heating. An idea crosses my mind, forcing the building emotion down and a sly grin to plant itself on my face. "Oh, you're a _dragon slayer?_ " I purr. His grin goes wider with a wink.

Before even his ego can react, I push my magic out and towards the blonde roughly. "So am I." Eyes wide at my statement, I push my magic harder until he flies backwards to land harshly on the hard floor.

The persistent pest's face scrunches in fury as we both stand. I can feel the exposed red marks on my arms, chest, and legs pulse lightly as I prepare for a fight. _'This is so much better than sitting and talking to strangers you detest.'_

A warm hand covers my left shoulder as a tall presence towers behind me. Ready to fight off two annoyances at once, I tense my muscles tightly. A quiet voice in the back of my head starts chanting something about a half of a whole, stilling my fight response.

"I believe the lady has made it clear she isn't interested." _Bickslow!_ A nod to Bix and a glare towards me, Sting slinks his way into the crowd. "I know you had that covered, but with that power you let out," he lets out a low whistle. "You could have taken out half the party." His familiar laugh causes tingles to travel through my veins.

Turning around to face him, I take a moment to take in the change of my closest friend. Tonight, jeans and a snug black button-up adorn his lean body, sleeves rolled high on his forearms. A simple leather cuff sits on his right wrist amd a silver chain rests against his collarbone. Best of all, in place of his helmet sit a pair of thin sunglasses.

I shift from one black heel to the other, the silver spikes glinting in the moving lights around us. Gently smoothing the gathered material of my spaghetti-strap black dress, I feel my mouth dry. "H-hey. Um, yeah, thanks for stepping in." I was barely able to force the words out as his eyes subtly roam from my shoes to my silver-spiked headband.

"Yeah, no problem," his voice sounds distracted as his eyes meet my own. Concerned, I place my hand on his chest, my magic giving a light pulse to check his heart rate. When he sucks in a sharp breath, I pull my hand away. "Crim?" He must not have recognized me... _'Do I really look that different?'_

With a blush firmly plastered on my face, a soft nod and smile, I gesture to my remaining bottles. Accepting my silent invitation, we gather them up and head up the stairs to the second floor.

After seeing how cramped with people even this section is, he guides me to a set of couches currently occupied by his team. _'Why am I so nervous? It's just Bickslow.'_ I sit on the loveseat farthest from the whispering Laxus and Mira, happy when he sits only inches away from me.

"So, this the chick you told me about?" I jump at the booming voice of Laxus. Peering at a nodding Bix, I notice a slight pink rising to his cheeks. Laxus lets out a shaking laugh. "How the hell did you think _she_ was a _man?!_ "

Both of our blushes deepen before Mira speaks up with a slap to her mate's chest. "Stop teasing! You keep that up and they'll be too embarassed to make those blue-haired, gray-eyed babies!"

Eyes wide, I chug down another half bottle of rum. _'Where the fuck did she get_ that _idea?!'_ A quick glance at the man beside me shows he had the same exact reaction. The rest of the Thunder legion laugh heartedly at our expense until Mira's slim hands clap once above her head.

"Guys, it's almost midnight! Time for games!" She squeals out, mischief bleeding through her eyes into my very soul. Hanging my head, I rise to follow the group only to be stopped by a tanned hand in mine.

"You don't have to play, if you don't want. We could hang out here, you know?"

I smile at Bickslow's kind offer before shaking my head. "Remember my punishment from Mira?" He gives an uncertain nod. "This is part of it," I say gesturing to my get-up. "And so is playing Cana's games."

With grim understanding in his eyes, he gives my hand a gentle squeeze, neither of us pulling away as we head to the card mage's table.

 **A/N: next chapter may get a bit... well, don't read it if you can't handle mature themes. Thanks!**


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: I tried. That's all that matters.**

 **Games and Closets**

Seated at the thick wooden table are Cana, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Bickslow, and myself. Cana had tried to dictate where everone sit, only succeeding with the Thunder Legion, their partners, and myself.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, dreading what was to come of my first social gathering in years. I used to be very outgoing- but that was before the issue with Twilight Ogre. Maybe that's why Mira is pushing me into this, instead of just humiliating me.

"Alright, you band of misfits!" Cana bellows, mimicking the master of Fairy Tail. "Name of the game is 'Never Have I Ever.' You say something you've never done, and if anyone else has, they drink. Easy enough!" She takes a shot for emphasis. "Wendy and Romeo can just drink their juice. Who wants to go first?"

Mira attracts surprised glances when she raises her hand, earning a nod of approval from Cana. "Never have I ever peeped on someone in an intimate moment." Her usual cheery smile plastered on her face, I can feel the venom pointed directly at me.

Bickslow, myself, Cana, and surprisingly, Gray and Erza each take a shot. Noticing the furious blushes between Juvia and Gray, it'd be safe to assume _his_ encounter.

Next is Laxus. "I've never climbed into the rafters to sneak a peak of someone having sex through the vents." Oh, so they _were_ going to humiliate us. Fair enough. Bix and I drink again and I fight the urge to spew the liquid as I catch Erza doing the same. _'What the hell did this woman do?'_ The game continues on.

Gajeel. "I haven't ever thrown a book across the room because the characters did something stupid." Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Freed drink.

Levy. "Well _I_ _'ve_ never left crumbs of scrap metal all over the bed from midnight snacking!" Gajeel drinks.

"Juvia has never fantasized about anyone but my beloved Gray." Everyone drinks.

"Never have I ever destroyed a building because they ran out of breakfast sausage." Natsu, Erza, and Laxus drink.

Sting. "I've never been part of a guild without knowing about every dragon slayer belonging to it." I freeze, my breath hitching in my throat as he stares me down. "Fairy Tail, drink up."

Everyone's eyes dart between the two of us before realization dawns on them. Mira stands quickly. "We will discuss this tomorrow. For now, everyone who didn't know, drink. And don't say another _word_ about it." Her animosity lashes towards Sting who quickly sinks low into his seat. Laxus and Bickslow don't drink this time.

"Never have I ever tried _and failed_ to seduce another man," the quiet Rouge states. Sting glares at his friend as he, Lisanna, and Lucy drink.

Lisanna's sweet tone cuts through the building tension. "Never have I ever jumped in front of the mirror to watch certain body parts jiggle!" Cana bursts out laughing as everyone takes a drink.

Natsu. "Yeah? Well _I_ never... uh... pass?" With a glare from our drunk ringleader, he tries again. "Never have I ever... hmm... Oh! I never popped a boner looking at Sorcerer Weekly!" The rest of the men drink in silent shame.

"I have never masturbated in someone else's home," Lucy says with a stern look towards her team. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, and Bickslow drink with utter self-disgust.

Wendy's quiet voice wavers under the attention she's now getting. "Never have I ever, um... Never have I ever had sex." Everyone but Romeo and Lisanna drink at that.

Bickslow throws me a surprised glance so I shrug. "It was before the guild." His smirk returns and he scoots a little closer to me as warmth once again floods my face.

Romeo. "I've never seen a dragon." Of course, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy drink.

Erza slams an armored fist into the table, already drunk. "Never have I ever had sex with a woman!" All the men drink, aside from the young Romeo, plus Cana and myself. Bickslow casts me another curious look and shifts in his seat.

He clears his throat before speaking. "I've never had a foursome with three other women before." I'm the only one to take a shot, earning surprised stares from everyone at the table.

Liquid courage running through my veins, I only shrug. "What? I used to get around back when I was just exploring the country. Never have I ever... shit. I can't think of anything." After a long thoughful, pause, my face lights up as a thought comes to me. "Oh! never have I ever had an orgasm from a _man_!"

Bickslow sputters and Cana slams her hand down on the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HAD AN ORGASM?!" the busty burnette shouts, drawing attention from others close to the table.

Shrugging again, I elaborate. "I've had orgasms before, just not because of a man. And no, I'm not a lesbian."

"Well we _gotta_ fix that!" She slurs, getting her face dangerously close to mine. I stammer, trying to think of a good response as she turns to a horrified Mira and points at me. "We need to get her laid _pronto_. Forget the damn punishment!"

Mira nods in silent agreement, forcing her jaw to close. "I couldn't agree more. Cana, I think it's time for our final game."

 _'Oh, no. What have I done?'_

Cana quickly chugs down her bottle of liquer before slamming it on the table. "Spin the bottle! Whoever it lands on gets locked in a closet with you for ten minutes!" I stare wide-eyed at the woman before shakily flicking the bottle to spin in vicious swirls.

Fear washes over me as it continues to spin. _'Most of these people are couples or practical strangers. I don't want that kind of awkwardness between us now.'_

The glass abruptly stops from the pale hand clasping over it. "Mira?" I ask before following the bottle's neck to find it pointed at the man sitting next to me.

"Yay! Bickslow and Crimson, get in the closet!" She jumps up and down while furiously clapping her hands as if she didn't rig the game.

I stare at the floorboards as Mira and Cana drag Bickslow and I to the back of the guild hall. With a shove and the slam of the thick door, Bix and I are plunged into darkness. _Alone._

Seconds pass in silence before he speaks. "We don't have to do anything. I mean, if you don't _want_ to, that is." Shuffling of feet and nervous breathing follow his statement. Curious, I place my hand on him, finding his muscled bicep.

I observe his emotions with my blood magic, stopping when I see lust with a flicker of something... _more_. Gathering the last of my courage, I pull Bickslow closer and rise to my tip-toes as my other hand travels up his torso and to his neck.

My breaths are quick and shallow until he reacts, pushing me against the wall with his firm body, leaving a small gasp in the silence as his lips meet mine.

Our firm, closed mouth kiss spans only moments before the initial shock wears off. I slide both of my hands into his hair and pull him closer as my mouth opens slightly. Sending the tip of my tongue to brush against his soft, warm lips, I revel in his taste of booze and spices.

His mouth quickly opens in response and his tongue lazily draws circles around my own before he presses against my body more firmly. Large hands slide smoothly around my waist, giving my curves a light squeeze before moving to my back, forcing it to arch until there's no space between us. Breathing deeply through my nose, I take in his familiar scent- cinnamon and pine.

A soft whimper escapes me as he teasingly nibbles my lip, pulling away from the kiss. Noses lightly touching, we catch our breaths and quietly move away from the wall.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." His voice is gruff with a needy lust, hands making their way from my back to my hips. In speechless agreement, I smash my lips against his once more, letting my hunger for him take over in a show of fierce passion.

Our mouths continue their quest for dominance as firm hands roam where they can. One hand on his shoulder-blade, the other fisted in his shirt under his neck, I force him closer as the kiss grows even more urgent. A cool breeze brushes against my lace panties as his movements become more dangerous and daring.

 _'Wait. Breeze in a closed closet with no vents?'_ Gasping, I pull away quickly, turning red at the view of the open doorway. Standing there looking smug is Mira, her grin wicked in every way possible as the crowd of on-lookers behind her tease and laugh.

Bickslow quickly returns the hem of my dress to its original position. "Alright, you got your payback for us peeping. Can I take her home now?" With a graceful wave of her arm, she motions towards our freedom. Bickslow lets out a high-pitch whistle when we're free of the small room. His totems zip towards us from the rafters, hovering in front of their master.

A gentle smile on his face, he offers me a hand before lifting us both on top of the wooden beings. In a flash of air and blurry scenery, we take off into the night.

 **A/N: Okay, no sex yet. Next time, though! I'll try to keep the drama out of it. No promises, though.**


	7. chapter 7

**A/N: Well, warning you know, this part** **gets a bit steamy at first. I Just added to this chapter instead of making another one because I don't have the time to write 2k words today. Plus, why the hell not?**

 **I'm moody today.**

 **Revelation**

I'm slammed against the smooth blue wall harshly, a framed picture of the desert falling to the floor in the mayhem as our hands roughly caress each other. Our lips crashing together, tongues having an all-out battle. His desperate fingers find the top of my dress and rip the material down, the sound of seams and fabric ripping filling the room.

We came here in silence, barely a word spoken as Bickslow led me to his home. When he had seen that I was nervous, he reassured me easily, saying that we could just watch a movie if I wanted. Of course, as soon as we entered the quiet house and removed our shoes, his babies floated off somewhere and any restraint I once had collapsed, leading us to this current situation.

A soft gasp breaks our kiss as his warm hands find my breast, my bra pushed down at some point the the scuffle. My head snaps back against the wall when he begins squeezing and kneading the tender flesh, forcing a soft moan from my throat. He mimics the sound as his lips find my neck, taking full advantage of the exposed skin. His tongue draws a delicious line up to the base of my ear as his fingertips flick at my nipple.

Another girlish moan sounds at his actions as I arch my chest further into his hand. Biting my tender skin, he presses his pelves against me, his hardening member making its presence known. My pupils grow slitted as eyes snap open With a growl vibrating my chest, I shove him back. I roughly grab his shirt, ripping it open, causing buttons to clatter to the hardwood floor.

Giving me no time to be embarrassed by my actions, his body returns against my own, a slap sounding as our skin meets. He grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking it back and drawing another low growl from within me. My fangs lengthen in my feral grin and I shove him back again and again until he falls to the couch on his back. I hastily rip his sunglasses from his face, pleasure pooling low in my abdomen at the intense hunger in his eyes.

"Gods, I love how you look right now." I can barely recognize my own voice as I lean over him, slowly running my hands up his muscular torso.

His lustful grin grows. "I can only think of one thing to make _you_ look better." Before I can ask what he means, his hands reach the neckline of my dress once again, this time shredding the material down the center, exposing my pale flesh marred by the pulsing red brand. "Mmm. _Much_ better."

Our faces meet again, the heat between us nearly suffocating. With a quick flick of his fingers, my bra falls from my chest to slide to the floor. Needing contact against my sensitive nipples, I rub them against his chest, moans sounding at the contact.

Firm hands grasp my shoulders, pushing me beck slightly. "Crim, if we do anything more, I ain't gonna be able to stop," he states, his voice low and rough. I take a moment to sit up, gazing at his facinating body. His black shirt lays open over his tanned torso and a bulge beneath me is trapped in the confines of his still-intact jeans.

Meeting his gaze, I growl lowly. "I'm down to my panties and you're suggesting that I want to stop?"

Chuckling, he sits up, mouth hovering over mine. "Let's go to my room." I lift myself from his lap, allowing him to rise to his feet. He seductively runs his hand from my lower spine up to my shoulder, continuing his trail down my arm to clasp my hand.

Never breaking eye contact, he leads me to the base of his stairs before releasing me and motioning towards the second floor. With a final wink, I begin the climb, allowing my hips to sway in a feminine display. A quick intake of breath sounds behind me, fueling my confidence.

 _'I haven't gotten laid in three years but he still finds me sexy.'_ The thought sends a thrill up my spine as another idea causes me to pause on the landing. Silently glancing back to look into Bickslow's gaze, I hook my thumbs into the tops of my lace panties.

His heated eyes travel down my body to the offending material as I gracefully guide them down my body, bending at my waist to keep my knees straight. Once the panties and my fingers touch the floor, I wiggle my ass a little.

His eyes snap back up to mine as he licks his lips, his right hand reaching for my displayed skin. With a sly smirk, I stand and step away. "Tease," he chuckled at my retreating form. He makes his way to a closed black door at the end of the hallway, not hesitating to throw it open and stand to the side of the frame.

My face warming slightly, I step towards the low-lit room. A hand swiftly slaps against my rear, causing me to jump before he grabs it, pulling my naked body flush against him with a searing kiss. All nervousness dissipates as I grasp the band of his jeans, making short work of the fastenings.

Lifting my eyebrows in slight surprise, my fingers caress the bare skin underneath. Grinning at my discovery, he breaks the kiss to lead us to the four poster bed, throwing me down on top of it with my legs dangling over the side.

I watch with focused lust as he pushes his shirt down his arms, causing it to silently fall to the dark carpet below. The heat between my legs grows moist as I eye the only remaining article of clothing, willing it to disappear as well.

Instead, he leans forward, his knee pressing against the dark blue comforter, barely brushing against my core. The intense need still in his eyes, he takes his time to lightly drag his short nails up the thigh. Sucking in a breath when he reaches just under my scar, I quiver in anticipation.

His brows pull together gently as the pads of his fingers flit across the white, raised skin in a silent question. Sighing internally, I smile at his worried expression. "Not all dragon slayers get their magic from beasts." He meets my gaze softly, leaning down to press gentle kisses along the rim of the damaged skin.

I stifle a gasp at the tenderness in his eyes, the sweet contact below my sternum quickening my pulse rapidly.

 _Half of a whole. Half of a whole. Half of a whole. Half of you. Mate. Mate. MATE._ _MATE!_

Realization slams into me from the animalistic chant coming from my lacrima. Jumping into a sitting position, my wide, fearful eyes search the face of my dearest friend. His expression mirrors mine, fingers still hovering in place.

"Did you hear that?" he asks. Tears well up in my eyes while I force a nod.

 _'We've only known each other for a week. He's going to hate me. He doesn't feel that way. What if he's scared of me? What if he's grossed out? Why isn't he saying anything? Oh, gods,_ please _, I couldn't bear it if he hated me!'_

Bickslow slowly blinks and shakes his head. "How can I hear all of that?" My heart stills for an instant.

"The magic? Or..."

"I heard your thoughts." My fearful gaze meets his confused look. With a shaky breath, his hovering hand rises to my cheek. "Has this ever happened?" I shake my head furiously. Sighing, he stands and walks to his dark-stained dresser. "I'm going to call Laxus. I think we _both_ have some questions he can answer."

I nod quietly, accepting his offer of a plain t-shirt and gym shorts.

(About an hour later)

I nervously fiddle with the hem of my borrowed shirt while a disgruntled Laxus and smiling Mira enter the living-room of Bickslow's home. Leading them into the room and motioning for them to sit, Bickslow sits next to me before Laxus speaks.

"What the hell is going on, man? You couldn't tell me over a damn call?" the lightning dragon slayer huffs. He visibly relaxes as Mira trails her fingers across his back in slow circles.

Bickslow clears his throat. "We have some questions, and you're really the only ones I could ask." Laxus raises a brow as his mate sits upright, my gaze still darting around to avoid eye contact.

"Actually," I begin, "I have some stuff to talk about, too." Bickslow and the others turn their attention to my fidgeting form. "Y'all now know that I'm a dragon slayer." Pausing, I pull my brows together and look to Laxus. "How did you know about that, by the way?"

He shrugged. "I smelled it on you one day when you were grabbing a job. Kind of reminded me of-" he stops abruptly. The three of us motion for him to continue, which he does after taking a deep breath through his nose. "You kind of smell like my father."

"Oh." I shift uncomfortably. "Funny story, actually..."

"Go on?"

"I'm- um, well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"You're my brother," I mumble. A knife could cut through the tension in the air right now. Shifting uncomfortably, I look to the floorboards. "Different mothers, though. Ivan Dreyar is my biological father. He's the one who put the lacrima inside me." Rubbing my sternum, I swallow hard. "It's okay if you don't believe me. I'm not asking for special treatment or anything-"

My voice abruptly stops as I'm jerked to my feet in a crushing embrace. Too shocked to move, I dart my gaze between Bickslow and Mira who both stay silent with their jaws dropped. Laxus' arms loosen slowly, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He pulls me into himself again, this time much gentler. "I knew that's what I felt. When I saw you, I knew you were family. I just thought I was crazy." His arms constrict slightly before pulling away again. A blush rising to his face, he steps back quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Still a bit shocked, we both return to our seats, Laxus making sure to keep me in sight. Bickslow scratches his head for a moment. "Well, that was... unexpected." Taking a deep breath, his hand reaches for mine, fingers lightly pressed into my palm.

"So, um," I continue. "I don't know much about being a dragon slayer. I didn't have anyone around to teach me and I was banned from reading books that didn't refer to my training specifically." I sqeeze Bickslow's finger tightly. "So, I was wondering if you guys could tell us how you knew you were mates."

The pair before us snap their eyes to mine and Bickslow's joined hands. A girlish squeal and a low, possessive growl breaking the silence, the man beside me speaks up. "Laxus, I would never hurt her. You know the promise I made about women in the guild and that I stick to my word. I don't have any issues with it, but I just want to be sure that what happened was normal, for lack of a better adjective."

Still rigid with tension, Laxus sits back, hand clasping his mate's, staring daggers at the Seith mage. "Tell me what happened," he grinds out through clenched teeth.

I let Bickslow tell his side, my heart doing a weird flutter when he mentions being drawn to me since before we first spoke. When asked if it were the same for me, I simply nod, unable to find a point where I didn't agree or felt something had been omitted. Nothing is said for a long moment as everyone processes this information.

Mira is the first to break the silence. "Well, it seems to me that your magic," she says, gesturing towards me, "has a lot more conscience than most dragon-slaying lacrimas. I experienced the same sort of thing as Bickslow, minus the whole mind reading thing."

"Even the lacrima speaking to you?" my voice sounds a little high, even in my ears. She nods quietly, eyes still dancing. I look to Laxus who has been quiet for a while. "Any other ideas or explainations?"

His blonde head shakes slowly. "I just found out I have a sister." Shaking his head again, he growls out, "And I find out she's mates with my best friend who is a massive _pervert_."

Mira stifles a giggle behind her pale hand. "At least it's not Bacchus! Great guy, total perve." Laxus buries his head in his hands, rubbing them against his face roughly before sucking in a breath.

"Yeah. Mates don't mistreat each other. I get that. But," he points a finger at Bickslow. "You fuck up once and your ass is fried. Got it?" Lightning dances across his skin briefly for effect.

Bickslow moves closer to throw his arm around my shoulders. "If I ever hurt Crim, I fully expect, and welcome, you to turn my dick into ash." Accepting his answer, Laxus relaxes further into his seat.

"So, what else can we expect from being mates?" I ask once the two men seem less inclined to beat each other senseless, shocked at how accepting Bickslow is about being mates. _'I still haven't wrapped my head around it.'_

Laxus pales and looks to the floor, so Mira speaks up. "Ever heard about mating season?"

 **A/N: Please don't hate me.**


	8. chapter 8

**A/N: If you read this story before 11/5/17, reread last chapter, as I added some stuff to it rather than having two shorter ones. Anyways, I'm trying to average out to one chapter a day, but I'm one behind. I'll work on that...**

 **Please review! I like suggestions and tips and compliments! They fuel my life.**

 **Apologies**

The four of us stayed up talking about dragon slaying magic until the sun began to rise over the city. Exhausted from staying up with our brains working in overdrive, a vote was set to go to the guild for some much needed coffee. Weekends being Mira's only days off of work eased my guilt for making the bartender stay up all night.

(At the guild hall)

Our exhausted group of mages rest at the bar, each of us nursing steaming cups of coffee. Mira cradles her caramel latte in her hands while chatting with Kinana, Bickslow reluctantly excusing himself from his stool beside me when Freed calls him down to the library. Laxus and I share weary sighs before we each take long gulps of our black drinks.

Mira gets up to help Kinana find something in the kitchen, leaving Laxus and I alone at the bar as a few guild members begin to trickle into the hall to nurse their hangovers. A throat clears behind me, causing me to turn around in my seat to view Macao with Romeo standing right beside him.

"Hey, Crimson." He lets out a short, awkward laugh. "Been a while, hasn't it?" I nod and silently look to the floor, the shame from the incident three years ago flooding back instantly. "Look, Crimson, I'm sorry."

Confused, I immediately meet his gaze. "For what?"

"For how I reacted back then. You saved my son's life and I-" He stops short, wrapping a hand around Romeo's shoulder. "I betrayed your trust in me. I knew then as I do now that you would _never_ do anything to hurt him but I still let myself act so horribly towards you. I am so sorry." Small segments of memories flash through my mind quickly.

 _Coming to the guild to thank those that freed me. Being asked to join the guild._ _The sadness shared after finding out I had been sleeping in the streets. The compassion in his eyes when he offered me a place to go. Macao's home. He offered me a home. Someone wanted me as part of their family. His constant kindness throughout the months I lived there overwhelmed me. That kindness caused me to swear no harm would ever come to them so long as I live. Then, the terror I caused them during my attempt to keep that promise_

Tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "Macao, Romeo, I am so sorry that I scared you. I only-" I pause, glancing from father to son, "I only wanted to protect you, and I failed."

"How did you fail?" Romeo's arms cross over his chest as it puffs out. "You stopped them from hurting me. We messed up by thinking you couldn't control your magic. You should be _mad_ at us." Despite his angry tone, his eyes are soft.

Macao squeezes his son's shoulder once more. "Crimson, I've been trying to talk to you about this for years, now. I just couldn't ever stop you from running anytime I got close." I hang my head in shame before his free hand pats my head just like he had those short years ago. "You're always welcome in our home. Always have been and always will be, though I understand if you keep your distance." His hand falls away as both males turn to leave. "You're family, Crimson. That'll never change."

I'm left speechless, watching their retreating forms leave the guild. A weight seems to lift from my chest, as though breathing itself is easier. Slowly, I turn back to the counter and lift my cup of coffee to my lips slowly.

"No one hates you for what you did." I jump slightly, having forgotten that Laxus still sat beside me. "Did anyone know what your magic was?" I numbly shake my head, setting the cup back onto the wood. "Then they were probably just shocked over all the blood, not scared of you."

I try thinking of my guildmates' faces and find myself unable to identify their looks over the situation one way or the other. _'Maybe,'_ I think, refusing to push into it more. Shaking my head, I decide to change the subject. "So, _brother_ , how's it feel to know you're not an only child anymore?"

Thankfully, the teasing sits well with Laxus. "Honestly, I don't know. I have a lot of questions." I nod in agreement. "I didn't press the issue last night because the others were there, and I figured this was more of a family conversation."

 _Family_. The word both scared and thrilled me at the same time. "Well, ask away. I will warn you, I have nothing nice to say about our father."

"Who _does_?" We share a half-spirited laugh at the expense of our cruel sire. "I'd like us to get with gramps before we start talking about it." I freeze breifly before forcing myself to relax. "I figured it would be easier for all of us to get together so no one has to say the same story twice. Would you be alright with that?"

I shift in my seat. "I get what you're saying and I agree, I'm just worried that he won't believe me. I mean, I've been part of this guild for almost four years but I never told _anyone_ about it."

"I get that, but I doubt gramps wouldn't accept it. He's a smart geezer and he can usually tell if someone is lying."

(A few hours later)

Bickslow amd Mira returned shortly before noon, so we opted to have lunch upstairs at the guild hall. Chatting away as though we were all old friends (aside from me, they actually _were_ ), the meal passes pleasantly.

Bickslow's arm around my shoulders and his babies circling lazily above our heads, I breathe slowly, satisfied with my current situation. Ever since he came back from helping Freed, he seemed unable to go seconds without touching me in some way, as though he were afraid I'd disappear. Having no complaints, I smile to the man, saddened only by the steel helmet hiding his features.

The clothes I borrowed from him fit well enough, so I chose not to change before coming to the guild. Though, with Laxus' suggestion at changing before meeting with Master Makarav, it would make sense to do so. Time is running short before our scheduled meeting so, sadly, I force myself from the couch, about to head out before a warm hand stops me.

"Would you mind if I came with you? I'd like to see your place." I blush slightly at Bickslow's request, but nod. After a quick wave to my brother and his mate, we head out towards the border of the city.

Hand-in-hand, the silent stroll passes by quickly, leaving us about a mile into the northern forrest near the spot I usually camp in. When I halt my steps at the hallowed tree, he looks around, confused. "Where's your house?"

My breath catches as the blush reappears on my cheeks. "Oh, uh, I didn't think I needed one, so I never got one." I kneel down and pull my sack of things from its hiding place.

Eyes growing wide in understanding, he quickly speaks. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that! I just kind of... assumed." Seeming defeated, his shoulders sag.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Having pulled out a clean black t-shirt and dark jeans, I strip from my borrowed clothes. Glancing at Bickslow as I pull on my baggy pants, I pause at seeing his gaping jaw and shocked expression. "There a problem?"

He clears his throat and tugs at his sleeves lightly. "No, not at all. It's just-" I watch his throat move as he swallows hard, "didn't expect you to, you know, undress in front of me."

Smirking at the blush rising to his mostly-hidden face, I give a wink. "Nothing you didn't see last night, _mate_." My own heart nearly skips a beat with the last word.

Our mutual blushes quickly grow hotter as ideas start filtering through about what we learned last night from Mira. Apparently, dragon-slayers have a mating season. The reason I never felt it before was because I hadn't met my mate. Once a dragon slayer _has_ met their eternal other-half, the week of the last full moon in spring brings about some animalistic instincts with the main one being sex. _Lots of rough sex_ , as Mira so eloquently put it.

Quickly, as not to delay the impending meeting, I yank my pants up and finish getting dressed. After stashing my bag again, we head back to the guild together, chatting about where I sleep and bathe and so on.

 **A/N:** **Now, I'm making this up as I go. The big events are planned, but everything else in the middle comes in the moment from now on.**


	9. chapter 9

**A/N: I GOT MY FIRST 'FAVORTIE' OMG WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU FRICKING ROCK! Feel free to message me any request and I'll add it to the story as a reward and celebration! I'M PUMPED UP NOW!!!**

 **Growing** **Family**

Laxus, Makarov, and I sit in the guild master's spacious office, the small man cross-legged on his large wooden desk before us. Bickslow and Mira understood our need for a private conversation, each parting reluctantly with quick kisses to their mates at the stairs.

"So, what is it that brings the two of you here?" his aged voice asks peacefully. I fidget with some fringe on my pant leg nervously, thinking of the best way to bring up our intended topic of conversation.

Laxus relieves me of the task, abruptly taking over. "Did you know anything about my dad having any other kids?"

The master rubs at the slight stubble on his chin in thought before responding. "I heard a rumor, about twenty years ago, that he remarried. Though, it seems his wife died a few years ago." He drops his hand to his knee, completely at ease. "But, no, I never heard about him fathering another child. Why do you ask, my boy?"

I tense tightly, looking anywhere but at the two men. Laxus places a large hand on my shoulder. "It seems we don't know everything about him, then." Makarov's eyes dart from Laxus to me, realization slowly changing his expression to one of surprise.

"Y-you mean to tell me-" the old man's eyes begin to water when I give him a confirming nod, finally meeting his gaze.

"I'm Ivan Dreyar's daughter." I swallow hard at the sound of my own shaking voice.

Makarov's tears abruptly overflow as his tiny body leaps from his desk towards me. My posture, rigid from the initial shock, relaxes completely as his arms wrap around my shoulders firmly. Hesitantly, I softly return the embrace before tightening, my own tears threatening to overflow.

I don't notice Laxus aproaching until he, too, joins in the emotional hug, forcing the relieved tears from my eyes. _'Family. They're my family. They accepted me without a single question.'_ Happiness envelops the three of us as the master- no, gramps- and I continue crying, even Laxus letting out a surpressed sniffle every now and then.

A week ago, I was so alone. Now, I have friends, a mate, a brother, and a grandfather. All the fear of abandonment I've held so close to all these years swiftly floods out of me through my tears, leaving only pure joy. It seems strange that all of this happened so quickly without any objections, but if this is a dream, I desperately hope to never wake.

After our tears run dry, we slowly let each other go. Gramps pulls up another chair so that he could sit closer to his _two_ grandchildren. His glistening, kind eyes gaze at me, no negativity present in the room. "I should have known. I am sorry, Crimson. You have your grandmother's eyes and you look so much like Laxus did before he bulked up!" His wrinkled face scrunches in a bright grin. "I'm so glad you finally told me!"

His smile is contageous, but it quickly loses some of its light as questions begin to come. "What made you leave your father? Don't get me wrong, I know how cruel he can be. I would just like to know how your life has been and what led you to us."

My spine straightens as the muscles in my shoulders stiffen. I never told anyone but my mother about this. She didn't take the information well. Bracing myself with a deep breath, some of my hesitation returns. Sorting out my thoughts, I force myself to tell them all I know, knowing they would want every detail.

"He actually left _me_ , not the other way around." The men still as the air grows thick with anger. "I wasn't what he wanted me to be. I fought back at every opportunity- refused to break. He didn't like that and so he sold me after I-" I pause, afraid to tell anyone the extent of my power.

Meeting Laxus' and gramps' encouraging gazes, I allow myself to continue. "When he put the lacrima inside me, there were others in the room. They just watched. They didn't care how much pain I was going through. So, when my body accepted the magic instantly, I let it take over." I stare back down at the floorboards. "I killed them. I forced all the blood in their bodies to explode out of them, just like my magic was telling me to."

Laxus' comforting hand runs across my back, gramps patting my knee in compassion before he speaks. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but you did what you felt had to be done in order to survive." Both men pull back their warming touches. "Please go on."

Summarizing so as not to dwell on it, I inform them of the training forced upon me in my early years. Father didn't think I was powerful enough at the age of ten, so he decided to repeat what he'd done to his son. I tell them about the man my father sold me to, about the physical and mental torture I endured for two years before finally succumbing to my new master's wishes. I hold back no information about the missions requiring me to seduce, but mostly kill, anyone I had been commanded to. Laxus growls occasionally in response to some of the more demeaning tasks I had been forced to complete, bringing a peculiar happiness to me. _'He wants to protect me.'_

Finally, I tell them about how I found that guild in ruins and the freedom brought by my unknown saviors from Fairy Tail. Everyone relaxes at knowing something finally went right in my life, before tensing when I begin to speak of my mother.

"I decided to find my mother with my new freedom. Truthfully, it wasn't hard to find her even though she'd been running from Ivan for years. He must not have cared to look." I take a slow, deep breath. "When I found her, she was happy. She said that she didn't want to leave me back then, but he would have killed her if she didn't. I'm not upset at her for that, but when I told her what he did to me..."

"What happened, child?" a gentle voice asks, though I'm too far in my own mind to place it.

"She attacked me. Called me a monster. Said that an abomination with the power to kill shouldn't be allowed to live. She believed this of _all_ mages, not just me. I tried not to hurt her, but she kept coming after me. I was seventeen at the time and my own mother was trying kill me." I stifle a shudder at the memory. Somewhere, a voice tells me that I don't have to say anything more, but I continue anyways.

"I tried to push her off of me. But she just wouldn't _stop._ Someone else came up and tried to help get her away, and she attacked him, too. The other guy fought back harder than I did and he... I know he didn't mean to. He probably didn't see the ledge. It's hard to see that kind of thing when you're fighting for your life. They both fell. And I did nothing. They're both dead because I froze. All those years killing people and I couldn't save even _one_ life."

The darkness of the memories envelop me, sucking me into a depressing abyss. I curl into myself, knees to chest, hands claped over my ears, eyes staring blankly ahead. Muffled voices sound around me, but I can't focus on anything but the images forcing their way through my head.

I don't know how much time passes, but when the fog finally clears, a pair of blue pigtails invade my vision. "Wendy?"

Her young face turns upward at the sound of my voice. "Hey, Crimson," she says sweetly. "It's nice to properly meet you. How are you feeling?"

Eyebrows drawn together, I shake my head slowly. "I'm better now. Sorry..." I mumble in shame. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, though it's been a while since it had been so all-consuming. I straighten out my legs and sit properly as her hands and magic continue to flit around, checking for physical damage.

"It looks like you had a panic attack and then some flashbacks. Are you sure you're okay? I don't mean physically, either."

Already recovering from my episode, I flash her a smile. "Yeah, guess it was just the stress of so many emotions at once. I'll be fine, it doesn't happen that often." The small girl nods, returning my smile before exiting the room. Gramps and Laxus leave the wall they were standing against to gradually aproach me.

"You sure you're good?" Laxus lays a soft hand on my arm.

"My child, I am sorry to put you through that. I didn't realize your pain was still so fresh," the guild master says guiltily.

Waving my hands in front of me, I attempt to reassure them. "Guys, I'm fine! Honestly, it's passed. I'm okay. We can keep talking if you want."

Laxus grunts, pulling me to my feet in a crushing hug. "No way, little sister. If we think of anything, we'll ask tomorrow." He releases me slowly. "Right now, I think we should go back to our mates. They're probably making hell out there since we've been in here for a couple hours."

"Mate?! You have a mate?!" Laughing, I turn to the appalled old man.

Laxus growls out his response. "Yeah. _Bickslow_ is her mate." My brother and I leave the office at that, laughing at the stuttering master we leave behind.

Before we even make it to the stairs, I'm swept up into Bickslow's arms princess style and twirled around in circles. Setting me down, he kisses me slowly. "How'd it go?"

I chuckle at his ridiculousness. "All in all, it went really well. Causing any trouble?"

At that, he rubs the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, we should probably leave." Downstairs, Lucy and Erza shriek loudly and my mate's face turns briefly serious. "Like, _right now._ I put rubber spiders in Erza's cake." Laughing hard, we jump onto his wooden totems, fleeing the guild quickly.

 **A/N: Sorry about the angst... I promise, this is meant to be mainly a romance. I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **Maybe. I might forget or something.**


	10. chapter 10

**A/N: I may be ending within the next couple of chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews and support! You're all amazing!**

 **GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. You've been warned.**

 **Embrace**

Bickslow guides his babies to his home, happily leaving the mayhem he started behind. As we reach the brown-bricked building, instead of floating down to the door, the wooden totems aim for one of the large windows on the second floor. Bickslow mutters a quiet command for two of the creatures to open the glass, quickly clearing our way to enter.

We both duck as we pass through the opening before steadily stepping down from the wooden creatures onto the plush carpet. They quickly fly out of the open door and away, leaving their master and I alone in his bedroom.

Bending down, Bickslow gives me a slow kiss. I grunt in protest when he moves away. "Thirsty?" he asks before kissing me lazily, pulling back after a few seconds.

"Nope." I yank off his helmet and toss it away.

He repeats the kiss, retreating again with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Hungry?"

I hum in pretend consideration. "Maybe. Depends. What's on the menu?"

He kisses me again, this time teasing my lips with his tongue before moving again. "Well, I have chips-" a short kiss, "there's some leftover pasta," another quick peck, "or I could make you something." This time, when he kisses me, I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer against me.

Pulling away of my own accord, I smirk wickedly at the man before me. "I think I'd prefer _you._ " His own lopsided grin grows as his tongue rolls out, flashing his guild mark. I playfully nip the tip of his pink flesh before sucking it into my mouth, my lips meeting his.

A satisfied moan vibrates in his throat as he grabs my waist, yanking my body closer so there's no space between us. Our tongues swirl around each other in a delicious dance as lust builds low in my abdomen.

Without breaking our heated kiss, Bickslow crouches down, hands moving to the back of my knees and hoisting me into his arms. Surprised at his ability to easily lift and carry me across the room, I give a squeal when he tosses me away and my back meets his soft bed. Frierce longing lights his eyes, the soft green glow contrasted against his tanned features.

My heartbeat speeds rapidly as passion seems to pull him closer. _'Not close enough.'_ Propping myself on one elbow, I lean forward, capturing the collar of his shirt in my hand tightly to jerk his face to my own. Our lips smash together hard, grasping at each other desperately as the need for one another grows to devastating proportions.

Fed up with the cloth hiding his gorgeous body, I break the kiss to tear the offending material away, pieces fluttering to the bed. _'He's going to get tired of me literally ripping off his clothes someday.'_ My thought process is ended when Bickslow returns the favor, shredding my favorite black t-shirt and bra in the process. _'Or maybe not.'_

Breathing heavily from the intense and passion-fueled makeout, we wrestle over each other, fighting over who loses a layer next. When I finally have him pinned under me in his pinstriped pants (by now knowing he prefers going commando), I smirk triumphantly down at him. As my fingers trail across his waistband from hip bones towards the center he licks along his top lip.

Slowly, so as to stoke the rising tension, I slip my fingers under the material to tease the bare skin beneath. He sucks in a breath and grabs my biceps firmly, the burning need in his eyes growing even more compelling.

Instinct to satisfy the man at my mercy becomes undenyable. Leaning down, I skim my lips over his neck and down his chest, moving my hands to his abs. I flick my tongue out to trace from his sternum to his nipple, drawing slick circles around it before nibbling lightly. His gentle moan encourages me on so I glide my kisses further down. His skin tastes of soap and cinnamon, causing an aching need to make itself known between my legs. When I finally reach the edge of his only remaining clothing, my hands stroke over the material to the prize imprisioned and bulging inside.

Happily surprised at the size I find, I glance past his heaving chest and into his yearning stare. Seeing how effected this man, my mate, is at my simple touching emboldens my moves. I press my hands firmly against him and slide them up to the band of his pants, fingers once again invading within to pull the clothing down. I have difficulty forcing myself not to stop as his generous size springs free.

Eyes wide and unashamed, I stare at his large member as I finish removing his pants. I can feel my vaginal walls clench tightly in anticipation. Mouth watering, I lean up to him on my hands and knees. _'No way I can fit all of that thing in my mouth, but I'll sure as hell try.'_ Excited by the challenge, I bend down and take him between my eager lips.

The need to feel him penetrate me grows hotter, forcing all sane thoughts from my head as I grip the base of his penis in one hand and slam my mouth down around him. Gagging hard when he hits the back of my throat, I almost pull away only to pause at the sound of his deep moan. I suck hard until my cheeks hollow, pulling up to the ridge at the head of his thickness to swirl my tongue around it and over the leaking slit.

The salty taste of precum bursts through the lustful fog in my head, leaving only desperation. I continue sucking, bobbing my head up and down, ignoring my own gagging as my hand furiously strokes the remaining skin. His hands move to my hair, gripping and pulling at the strands to motivate me on. My free hand cups his balls gently, rubbing them as they tighten.

Bickslow grips my hair tighter, pulling my head up and away from him roughly. A soft growl shakes my chest in protest before his lips claim mine ferociously. My hands run up his body and to the back of his neck when he pulls away.

"Amazing as that was, and as bad as I wanted to cum down your throat, I want to make you moan, even more." An immodest shiver travels up my spine. Standing on my knees, his firm grip in my hair releases before gripping my hips forcefully. Enraptured by his desire, I help him remove my jeans and panties, marveling at the eagerness in his movements.

 _'Gods, I love this man.'_ His gaze snaps from admiring my naked form to a bewildered stare into my eyes. Realizing what happened, I blush hard. "You heard my thoughts again, didn't you?" I look away quickly and sit back on my feet, knees in front of me.

Bickslow quickly moves, pressing his lips against mine harshly enough for us to fall backwards. "I love you, too, Crim," he takes the time to say in between kisses, the heat quickly returning in full force amd then some. Our hands grasp at each other's bodies, the desperate need for skin against skin growing, still.

His firm hand finds my soft breast, kneading the tender flesh as his kisses trail to my neck. Back arching to press myself further into his palm, I gasp sharply in ecstacy at his responding bite just above my collarbone. I untangle my legs from his to wrap them around his hips, moaning as his thick member presses against my skin.

Mouth replacing his hand, I stifle a growling breath when his nails scratch lightly down my torso. Shifting, he makes room for his fingers to invade the space between our pelvises, swiftly sliding a digit between my slick folds.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet for me," he roughly speaks against my breast. Practically purring at his praise, I thrust my pelvis up to seek that delicious friction I need so badly. The tip of his finger finds my clit as his teeth tease my perked nipple.

I moan loudly, my body shaking uncontrollably as he continues his ruthless massaging over the bundle of nerves. _'Why am I so damned sensitive right now?'_ He stops mouthing my chest to watch my face, his movements and attentions causing me to near the brink of an orgasm quickly. "Bix! I-I'm gonna-!"

He slides two fingers into my canal, his thumb still working my clit as he rubs a delicious spot inside. "Cum for me, baby." Toes curled and hands fisted in my own hair, the waves of pleasure crash over me relentlessly. My legs still trembling from the aftershocks, Bickslow slowly eases out of me, kissing my lips with gentle passion.

I reach down to grasp his manhood, stroking the velvety flesh firmly as I guide it to my entrance. He thrusts slowly, sliding across my lower folds to stretch the narrow passageway. I gasp at the sensation, my hands moving to grip his bare shoulder blades. Once fully sheathed, I feel his grinding against my cervix, evoking a glorious whimpers of pleasure.

Desire floods though my body as his hips begin to pump savagely, neither of us able to contain the firey lasciviousness that persistently builds within. I wrap my legs around him high, curving my spine so that our skin slaps together with each rough thrust. The new position allows him to plow deeper inside me, grunts and moans growing louder and more desperate.

My nails claw at his back as the tightening in my low abdomen becomes unbearable. "B-Bickslow!" I practically scream out as my legs clench fast around him. His brisk, even pace faulter as he nears his own end, slamming harder into my body.

With ferocious wail, my climax washes over me, tightening my muscles immensely around him, triggering his own spurting release within. Sweat drips down his smooth complexion as his chest heaves from exertion.

Our sated gazes meet, inciting a loving kiss as we untangle our bodies and Bickslow lays beside me. My head on his shoulder and fingers tracing the lines of shimmering muscles, I feel that all is right with the world.

 **A/N: Sorry if it wasn't as good as you had hoped. I'm really sick today, so I did my best.**


	11. chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I had a cold and bronchitis, my son had a bday party, and then my service dog had surgery to remove a tumor. Busy days.**

 **Let me know if y'all want to see something in this story, I'm running low on ideas!**

 **Idk What To Call This Chapter**

It's been two weeks since the party. Bickslow and I had been absent from the guild for the first two days, too wrapped up in each other to make an appearance. Once we returned, Laxus and gramps decided it would be a good idea to tell the guild my true identity, only hesitating at my request for more time. I would much rather all questions between the three of us be answered before the others are tempted to bombard me with their own inquiries.

Luckily, I didn't have another mental episode during our talks. When we felt as though all important questions had answers, Laxus and I brought in our mates. Bickslow had been wary of coming to the "family meetings," but had his insecurities swept away by gramps. The bond between mates is a strong one that no force could break, not even death, so it stands to say that they'll always be part of the family.

So, that leaves us in the master's office, discussing how best to inform the guild about the secret dragon slayer/ former assassin/ grandaughter of the great Makarov among them.

"I think it's best just to outright tell them." Gramps sits on his desktop, arms crossed over his chest. "Then, once the news is out, we can have a party! What do you think you can whip up, Mira?"

The demon mage does her usual girlish squeal, listing off all of the things she could prepare on such short notice while her mate smiles lovingly at her from against the wall. Groaning internally, I look to Bickslow for help.

Throwing an arm across my shoulders, he pulls me closer. "I know, babe. You're not used to crowds anymore, but there's really no stopping them." He gives a light peck to my forehead.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you!" I turn to the loud, but lovable, Mira. "What was your name before your old master changed it? And which one would you prefer we call you by?"

Taken aback, I stammer. The three men in the room glance to each other, realizing that no one had ever asked. "Crimson is fine, guys. My old name was really nothing special."

"Well, what was it?" Bickslow asks.

"My mom ran out before naming me, so my dad just called me Rita."

Makarov's jaw drops, tears welling in his eyes. His voice is soft and strained when he speaks. "He-he named you Rita?" I nod quickly, curious as to where this was going. "That was my mother's name." We all grow silent. Ivan Dreyar is not one to be sentimental, nor care about his family. So why?

"Well, now that you know the origins of your real name, what should we call you?" Mira's pleasent voice breaks the silence.

I shift uncomfortably. Gramps' look alone makes me want to change my mind, but it _is_ what everyone will be calling me. I'd much rather not be constantly reminded of my father, so despite the disappointment in my grandfather's still teary eyes, I voice my decision. "I'd rather go by Crimson, honestly. No offense to my great-grandmother, I just don't have many good memories to pair the old one with. I was Crimson when I met Bix, and when you all accepted me. I'd like that to stick."

The master nods, understanding but slightly disappointed. "Very well, Crimson." Jumping from his platform, he heads towards the door. "I admire your choice and I'm sure everyone else does as well. Now, let's go properly introduce you to the rest of your family!"

(Another week later because I'm having issues writing so just roll with it)

Due to a brawl that destroyed half of the guild and the majority of the bar, the party has been post-poned until the extensive repairs are complete. I may or may not have used my magic on Gray and Natsu to insure the two got a little more destructive than usual. I'm okay with the large parties everyone throws-if I'm drunk, not so much when I'm sober.

Not surprisingly, the entire guild had no issue, though they had many questions, with my being a long lost sister to their lightning mage. I answered all inquiries as honestly as I was comfortable with, leaving out the more gorey and depressing details. Cana found great pleasure in taunting me about peeking at my brother and his mate, letting up a little when I explained that I only saw them kiss before I walked off.

The ache in my chest slowly relieved itself with every smiling face and friendly greeting. I sensed no malice or lies from the others when they welcomed me with open arms. Thankfully, the excitement from my guild mates died down rather quickly as repairs began.

The other dragon slayers and I have begun having small meetings in the field behind the hall so that we can all learn anything we didn't know about our instincts and magic. Gajeel seems to be the most informed, his mate Levy having filled in any gaps in his knowledge months ago.

Along with discovering more about increased physical abilities, we each shared what we knew about the upcoming mating season. Wendy easily explained the medical side of the compulsions, though the instincts won't kick in for her until she's sixteen. I, of course, couldn't contribute much but I enjoyed learning everything the others had to teach.

During the week of the last full moon in spring, dragon slayers and their mates experience a boost in their pheremones and animalistic instincts. Along with needing to fuck like rabbits, the slayers experience an increase in their magic, physical abilities, and possessiveness. The sexual needs of everyone around them skyrockets to a nearly uncontrollable point, becoming worse closer to the full moon. If a mate isn't ready for the physical aspects of the relationship, the dragon slayer must distance themselves purely for their own sanity, though it's a rare occurance.

Mating season is a few days away.

 **A/N: Short chapter, sorry. Writer's block.**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I am so sorry about this, but I'm going through a lot right now, so I'm ending the story here. I may write a part 2 in the future.**

 **Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and comments!**

 **On a side note, if anyone has a request or ideas of what I should write next (short stories for now please) then give me a pm.**

 **I love you all!**

 **(Did I just say that?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I've been MIA lately. Update on my life: dog's tumor was** **was successfully removed, the holidays were a stressful success (sums up my life), and I can start writing again!**

 **Anywhooooo, I decided to continue this story, if only for the reason that I really like this series and am excited as to where it's headed.**

 **Relocation**

The entire guild hall is in an uproar as the master and mages scramble to reinforce walls and floors. According to Laxus, one year Natsu ended up causing half the building to collapse because Lucy was off on a mission when the mating instincts kicked in. This year, there are more slayers with mates, so all precautions are being taken to extreme measures.

Gramps had considered a mandatory quarantine for all dragon slayers but, in the end, feared that that would only enrage our already volatile instincts from feeling trapped. Best to keep everyone close, though, so he prepared a guest house behind the Hall for us. Once the other guilds found out, though, they began shipping their own slayers to us, causing our beloved master to scramble to find a large mansion-sized cabin miles into the forest.

Honestly, I think he made that decision so he could keep an eye on us so we could still come and go, without anyone thinking that we were being caged. I understand that he only wants everyone safe, but outsiders may assume that we were either wild animals or prisoners.

The urge to mate and protect our partners began making an appearance a couple days ago, but will still be manageable for about another twenty-nine hours (according to Freed). Apparently, having eight hormonal dragon slayers together kind of jump-started everything. For now, though, we agreed to bring our mates and meet at the Hall before heading to the cabin. Of course, Sting and Rouge are late to the party (likely more because of Sting).

I walk over to Cana, dropping the sack with all of my belongings on the floor next to an empty bar stool. Seeing the bitter look on her face causes me to pause before cracking some joke about calling our getaway location a sex-dungeon.

"Hey, Mira? Can I get a barrel and a rum?" The white haired demon nods quickly before running to get my order. Once the items are placed on the counter, I push the barrel of beer towards my disgruntled friend. "You look like you need a few of these."

With a guttural sigh, she hugs the familiar wood close. "Freed broke things off with me after your party." Concern softens my features, but she cuts it off quickly with a wave of her hand. "Don't get me wrong, the guy is sweet, but I didn't have feelings for him. I'm just being pissy because he was bomb in the sack and I really need to get laid soon." Unable to hold in my laughter, I earn a half-hearted glare from the card mage.

"You'll find someone else who can keep up with you, Cana." I pat her shoulder, scoop up my bottle and head towards the tall, dark, and handsome sex-god I call my own. Just as I reach him, the heavy guild doors burst open to reveal the late arrivals to our band of misfits.

Of course, Natsu's first instinct is to attack Sting, landing a punch before my annoyed brother jerks him away from the near-brawl. "Not now. Be considerate of others, dumbass. Don't you see everyone trying to keep this place intact?" Laxus scolds, surprisingly calm for once. Nodding towards the two newcomers, he drags the fire mage back to Lucy's side.

The other blonde dragon slayer smiles brightly, dropping his bags to the ground. "Hey, everyone! Long time, no see!" Sting announces as his adoptive brother stands silently, staring intently into the crowd behind me.

Gramps orders Mira to join us as we all sit at a long table, bringing large trays of seemingly never-ending food. Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and I sit with our mates close while Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra sit silently across from us, a seat seperating each.

The mating season usually doesn't hit until age 16, so Wendy won't be joining us until next year. The other three men haven't mentioned any significant others, though Cobra's eye has not left Kinana and Rougue seems to still be staring someone down in the croud.

Our meal is interrupted when an enraged Cobra violently slams his fists into the table. "Damn it, Shadow Dragon, go fucking talk to him, already! I'm sick of hearing you both moping about it! I got my own shit to deal with without hearing you two!"

Confused, we all watch as the blushing Rogue stands and swiftly makes his way to an equally blushing Freed. _What the fuck?_ Looking to Bicklsow, I see him mirroring my expression.

"Didn't see _that_ one coming," my love mutters. I turn back to watch the development, smiling softly as the two exchange hesitant words before smiling broadly and returning to the table, hand in hand.

Happy to see their arduous gazes at each other, I lace my fingers with Bickslow's, leaning into his comforting warmth. The rest of the meal continues quietly, all trays of meat being cleared of their contents and only a few vegitables littering the others. Sting disappeared at some point, probably annoyed about being crowded by couples when he himself was alone.

Yeah, I don't feel sorry for the twat waffle.

(Idk, let's say 3 hours later)

The hike to the Master's cabin (it's a fucking mansion) went by without issues.

Not.

The whole hike there, Natsu was picking fights with everyone, especially me. Kept saying his instincts were wrong and I wasn't the boss of him. This kid is insane. Lucy ended up kicking him so hard he passed out until we reached our destination, so that was good.

Besides that, Laxus and Sting had to keep reminding Rouge and Freed that they should wait to start jumping each other's bones until indoors, which worked for about ten minutes at a time.

 _'I thought these two were meek and shy, not exibitionists.'_ Bickslow had to muffle his laughter at my projected thought.

Now that the trip is behind us, Natsu is awake and angry, and the two "shy," lust-driven men disappeard into the cabin as soon as it came into view.

Crossing the arches of the spacious porch, I gawk unashamedly at the structure that will be my home for the next week and a half. Gray and white granite covered the floors, dark stained wood on the walls, and wonderful stained glass on all the windows.

The air is cool inside despite the rising temperatures of the season. Footsteps echoing on the stone flooring, I quickly lead Bix up the spiraling stairs to pick a room before Mira stops us at the top of the landing.

"To be fair to everyone, we're going to draw sticks for our rooms. I've already removed the one Freed and Rouge are occupying. That way, fights shouldn't break out since none of us have a choice," she glares harshly at Natsu.

She holds out a painted mason jar that holds numerous popsicle sticks, shaking it as an invitation to draw one. Gajeel and Natsu shove and argue about who should be first, nearly tumbling back down the stairs. I quietly jump onto the iron railing and make my way to the demon mage, drawing a stick at random.

When I make my way back to my mate, I make sure to shove my way between the two loud slayers, allowing the realization of defeat to descend upon them in a shower of "fuck you's."

"Want to be first? Don't make a big deal about it." I narrowly miss the fire dragon slayer's fist, spinning to retaliate before I see Laxus putting the pink-haired boy in a choke-hold.

This place won't survive a week.

(Almosy dinner-time)

Since Bickslow and I got the best room, I offered to cook for everyone, even dismissing Mira who _deserves_ a vacation. I swear, they're working that poor girl into an early grave. Laxus sent a grateful wave to me as he led her away and out onto the trails that surround the nearby lake.

I am very happy with our room. Technically, it's the attic, but it is the whole attic. One that expands the entirety of the fricking building. Who needs a tub that can fit you and 10 of your closest friends??? Well, I am going to make good use of it, along with the HUUUUGE bed, desk, granite counters, and the shower (it has jets on every wall AND the ceiling!).

I went from sleeping in trees and caves to THIS. Bickslow offered for me to move in a while back, but I wouldn't be able to handle the city for long, so I just stayed where I was, happy for the visits.

And no, of course I didn't run across the room and belly-flop onto the bed like a child... I am an adult, damn it.

... It absorbs impact very well...

 **A/N: this actually happened. The mansion part. They called it their "small cabin." The fucking house was bigger than my apartment complex! And that shower! I have never felt so clean in my life. You don't even have to scrub! It does it FOR you!** **My cousin is way rich...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again, I'm writing all of this on my phone, so please forgive the many many _many_** **mistakes.** **Please share my** **story with your friends! I know people don't usually like OC's but I thrive on validation and encouragement.**

Strength

Bickslow guides me away from my thoughts, his hands caressing my hips as I finish slicing the bread for dinner. We slowly sway in time to the music seeming to come out of nowhere, so I set down my knife and lean back against him.

"Ain't anyone got _anything_ on Freddy Mercury."

Bickslow stills slightly, chuckling under his breath. "Die hard Queen fan?" I wait for the perfect moment before spinning around, snatching the whisk I was using for the alfredo.

"Goodbye, everybody. I've got to goooo," I side step in the large kitchen to give my dramatics more room. "Gotta leave you all behind and face the truuuuuth." My socks make my twirl all the more glorious.

Bickslow's smile grows wider as he grabs a spoon for the broccoli, joining me in my enthusiastic seranade. "Mama, oooOOOoooo, I don't wanna die! Sometimes wish I'd never been born at aaaaaaall!" Our duet grows far more ridiculous as we break out our air guitars, thrashing around like mad men.

Stiffled chuckles from the doorway cause a pause in our dance, only for a moment. Mira and Laxus stand in the entrance, hands covering their mouths. Bickslow and I continue on vigorously, staring the two down.

"I see a little sillohetto of a man," I sing.

"Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Can you do the Fandango?" Bickslow swings his arms wide for emphasis.

Laughter and and shock cross us all as Laxus spins a giggling Mira into the room while singing along. "Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"

The four of us continue going absolutely crazy to the best song in existence while I toss the remaining ingredients into the Alfredo sauce. Mira seasons the broccoli as Bickslow drains the noodles and Laxus pulls two large trays of chicken from the oven.

As the last line of the song plays, I join hands with my mate, growing somber. _Nothing really matters to me._ I kiss his knuckles lightly. _'That was true for me, until I joined this guild,'_ I project to him.

 _'It was the same for me, before Laxus came along.'_ Smiling softly, he pulls me into a gentle embrace before kissing the top of my head.

My moment of peace is disrupted at the sound of boiling sauce, causing me to jump to the stove to remove the pan from the heat. I slowly pour it into three ceramic serving bowls and follow the others to the dining room.

(One intense meal later)

"STING!" I scream before stomping into the dining room. The majority of our group went to the kitchen to help clean up, while a few others stayed at the table. Natsu, Gajeel, and Rouge yelp and seem to shrink into themselves at my furious call. The little, immature, _shit_ _face cocksucker_ destroyed the cake that I spent two hours baking!

The infuriating dragon slayer sits in phony relaxation, but I can see how tense his muscles are and feel the speed of his heartrate. He _knows_ what he did would anger me.

 _'Everything alright, love?'_ Bickslow sends.

 _'I'm going to skin him alive. He knew this would piss me off and didn't think I would do anything about it.'_

Silence answers me as I stomp my way to the platinum-haired douche-nozzle.

 _'Just take it outside, babe. Laxus is coming.'_ Gods, I love my mate.

Laxus enters just as I reach the offending mage. Fuckface's glare challenges me to do something about his insensitivity in front of our next guild master. Red rims the edges of my vision, my jaw clenching tightly. I can hear everyone's blood running through their veins, every beat of their hearts is driving me into a frenzy. Why am I so angry?

Usually this kind of thing just irritates me, having worked hard to follow the recipe only for it to be destroyed before I could taste it. (There may or may not be two failed attempts in the trash.) Being challenged by another slayer though? It pisses me off.

Breathing deeply, I close my eyes and clench my fists until fingernails pierce my palms. _Pain brings clarity_. _Clarity gives you the rationality to fight._ Slowly, I open my eyes.

Sweat gathers on his brow at my snarling glare. I know what he sees, and I know why it frightens him.

Black scales slide out of my skin to rest on my shoulders, spreading in a sparsely manner across my body and up the left side of my face. I can feel the swirls of my tattoo pulse and slither across what the black doesn't cover, never being still. My magic floods around me in a whirlwind.

All my life, I've been taught that 'brushing it off' is a sign of weakness. Those who were weak, were useless and would be disposed of by my father. No one will make me look weak.

No one will challenge my right to live as I please.

"Outside. _Now_." Barely able to force the words through my sharp fangs, I leave the mansion quickly and make my way to a clearing by the lake. I peel my socks off my feet, immediately feeling the sharp edges of pebbles beneath me.

Slowly, I open my hands, studying the red as it falls from my skin. Just before the first of the drops hit the ground, I call forth my inner dragon. The droplets of blood reverse their trek, landing back in my palms as my magic whips around, drawing more of the ruby liquid from my various cuts, scrapes, and scars.

 _'Sorry, Bix. I ruined the shirt I borrowed._ I look down at the growing stains on the gray t-shirt. Luckily, I changed into black sweatpants hours ago.

 _'No worries, Crim. You okay though?'_

 _'Yeah. Just some insecurities coming out to play.'_

 _'You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone, right?'_

 _'Sting is a cocky, egotistical chode. He needs to be put in his place.'_

 _'Alright, I won't get in your way, but I gotta say... you're pretty hot when you're angry.'_

I laugh aloud at that, focusing back on my magic. During my distraction, I gathered enough blood from my body to solidify into two pairs of brass knuckles, the scenery around me seems to spin. Satisfied with the result, I turn on my heel to the slightly scowling slayer aproaching me.

He stretches calmly before speaking. "You know, Laxus and them aren't going to stop me from kicking your ass, right? I don't care if you're a girl or not." Stupid _gelatinjizz_ looking asshole.

I raise my fists and crouch slightly, allowing a steady flow of magic to keep my adrinaline pumping through my foggy head.

Bloodloss effects everyone, even me. Sure, I could have drawn the red from someone else, but I kind of like beating someone when I'm weak. If it ever gets too bad, I could always find enough to drink from my opponent.

Sting's scowl turns into a grimace as I dart forward, my weaponized fist connecting with his lower abdomen. Surprisingly, he gets up from where he lands, immediately charging me with his light slayer's fist.

(One hour later)

In a last ditch effort, Sting uses his dragon roar, missing me by a few feet. At some point, my brass knuckles had shattered on the man's face, leaving him with a swollen cheek.

"You know, you _could_ give up." My voice and breathing even, despite the lengthy battle.

Sting spits to the side, wincing hard at the effort of moving. "Yeah, I could. But we both know I won't."

Something stirs beneath my sternum, my dragon's chanting growing louder.

' _Put him in his place._ You _are the alpha. You are their ruler, just as I once ruled the true dragons. They_ must _obey or we will_ make _them bow.'_

Growing dizzy once more, I recall reading a book about how the slayer lacrimas were made. _Harvested souls._ Yeah, I got beat pretty badly when father found out I stole the book from him.

 _'Crimson. Everyone heard that. The guys look angry and we're all on their way. I'll be by you, soon. If they want to fight you, they'll fight me, too.'_

Shaking my head, I once again gather my blood, this time creating two push daggers. Small weapons mean less blood that I need to lose. Once I make it solid, I can't return it into my body again.

Thundering feet reach the edge of distruction my original battle caused. I glance to Sting, who seems confused but determined, then look to the group of dragon slayers to my right.

Laxus' body pulses, lightning dancing across his skin. Natsu and Cobra look ready to fight, not liking the thought of being lower on the foodchain. Rouge stares at the ground in solemn silence, sending me his surrender and acceptance.

Just as Bickslow arrives, there comes a hard punch to my jaw, almost like a steel beam. Jumping to my feet, I glare at Gajeel.

"Gihee, everyone loves a man of action, right?"

 _'Bickslow, don't join in and please keep the other mates out of this. I'll be fine, but I feel this fight is necessary.'_

 _'Already on it. Kick some ass, babe.'_

I can't help but smirk and chuckle in response, quickly dodging a well-placed fist of fire. As the battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and I rage on, I can't help but notice the absence of lightning in the field.

Using an iron beam as a spring board, I lift off into the air, flipping towards the water's edge and the bulky male standing stiffly there. I land gracefully on one foot and kick my other leg out to send a charging pink-haired ball of flame into Sting. _'Thank the gods for my chubby legs, or that would've hurt.'_

I forgot that I share my thoughts with someone until I hear a seductive purr echo in my head. _'Makes me want to bury myself between those sexy, powerful thighs.'_

A shiver runs up my spine as the erotic images flash before my eyes, courtesy of our mind link. Luckily, I'm still able to dodge the steel-plated fist aimed for my face as the last of the _wonderful_ imaginations of my mate fades.

I grab Gajeel's bicep and forearm, yanking him down to my height. "You are keeping me from my mate." I hear a gulp as I swing him up and over me, slamming him against a jutting boulder. I turn to the only person trying not to kill me, flashing a wicked smile as I duck Natsu's blazing tackle. "You coming, bro?"

No humor in his features, he crosses his arms. "Not until you start fighting seriously."

The other three slayers try to catch their breath as they glance between my brother and I.

"You weren't even using your magic on us, were you?" Gajeel huffs.

" _Shit_ ," Sting can barely breathe out the word as he shakes his head. "If Laxus joined in, maybe we could get her to hold still long enough."

Natsu growls loudly. "You mean to tell me you think we're not good enough for you to use your magic?!"

I turn on my heel to face them, my voice adopting an emotionless tone. "You want to see my magic in battle, Natsu?" I can feel Laxus and Gajeel powering up, sensing the coming danger. Dropping my weapons, I allow the full force of my magic to pulse around me. Scales spread further across my skin, my tattoos speeding their slithering paths, I fight my inner dragon to let me keep command of my body.

Sting, wide eyed and trembling, attacks first before the others join in. Pulling on my magic, I wait until they're all close enough. Their most recent scars begin to bleed, red flowing from their skin to whirl around me, joining the pure magic energy I'm letting out.

(Thirty minutes later)

Breathing heavily, I crouch with my hands on my knees. The fight didn't last long for poor Sting, I may have gone overboard when I hog tied him with the shredded fabric of my sweat pants. Gajeel and Natsu lean back to back against each other on the ground, catching their breaths so they can fight their way out of the restraints on their wrists made from my borrowed shirt. Laxus just lays back and stares at the darkened sky, wondering how he could have lost a 4-on-1 all out battle.

Once I had allowed my magic to take over my limbs, I was much faster and stronger than before. When I start pulling on someone's blood to fuel my power, no one can last too long.

I do have a new respect for the others. Even when I had drained enough blood that they should have been unconscious, the men before me fought on until they couldn't stand- and then they kept going.

Apparently, Rogue called for Wendy to come up in case someone got seriously hurt. She offered me help first, which I waved off. My physical injuries are nothing I can't handle, though the drain on my magic is another story. I've never used that much before, but luckily my scales disappeared and my tattoos settled into their normal position after the fight.

With a deep breath through my nose, I stand and lean into the man standing beside me. "You were great, babe," Bickslow states with a kiss on my head. We watch silently as Wendy heals the others for a moment. "So, what does this mean now? Are you like their leader or something?"

"She's more like an alpha, not leader. We won't have a choice if she commands us to do anything. The queen of all dragons is inside her, so that makes her _our_ queen," Gajeel states with an air of apathy. Levy and Lucy finally free their slayers from the fabric knots, embracing their men lovingly.

A disgruntled 'hmpf' sounds from Sting, who struggles against his restraints once Wendy finished healing him. I walk towards the man, with my mate close behind, to crouch down in front of the one who started this whole mess. His feirce eyes meet mine, emotions blazing within.

I undo the intricate knot to allow him to sit up and rub his wrists. Sting sits cross-legged, slouching in difiant defeat and avoiding my eyes.

With a weary sigh, I flop back so that I'm sitting with my knees up and still facing him. "Sting, I didn't want to be an alpha over anyone. I'm not better than _anyone._ If anything, I'm _worse_." I look towards the group behind me, smiling gently when my eyes meet those of my mate. Turning to face Sting once more, I hold my hand out. "I know I don't deserve as much happiness as I've taken. You have every right not to like me, but I want us to at least be civil."

Sting hesitantly raises his hand to meet mine. As soon as our skin touches, everything goes black.

 **A/N: If you don't think Bohemian Rhapsody is the best song in existence, you can fight me. If you've never heard it, look it up!**


	15. I'm sorry (04-05 17:02:07)

due to personal issues, I will be unable to complete this story. Thank you to everyone who read!


End file.
